Yugioh! DE - Episode 030
Mentor Synopsis The Freshmen receive Duel Mentors. Summary Cameron and his friends have all passed their third set of exams and they return via plane or boat from their three-week break at home. Upon their return, they all, even Cameron, spend the night partying in the Slifer Dorms for the same reason as they did before they left: half the year is over and there are only two more major dueling exams left. The next day, all of the Freshmen convene in the auditorium. Before they officially convene, an antsy Shy meets with Cameron. She controls her anxiety and is calmed by his presence. As the Freshmen convene so do several juniors and seniors from various Obelisk, Ra, or Slifer sections. Marlon is confused, noting that not all of the juniors and seniors are present. Chancellor Maddox assumes the microphone and welcomes back the Freshmen and informs them of the fourth set of exams, which is met with groaning. Maddox calms down the Freshmen and promises that the fourth set of exams actually takes place in at least six weeks. However, he cryptically says "preparation of key." Maddox explains the fourth set of exams are student led and passes the microphone to Raymond. Raymond explains the fourth set of exams are based on tag dueling. He explains that all Freshmen will be partnered with a junior or senior who have volunteered to be pairs, regardless of Dorm Placement, meaning an Obelisk Freshmen could be matched with a Slifer Junior. During the partnership, the upperclassmen will act as dueling mentors to the Freshmen, tag dueling together and learning tag duel strategies. The Exam will be a tag duel consisting of the pair against a pair of tag-dueling proctors. While the exam is in six weeks, strictly speaking the last day to take the exams is in eight weeks. Freshmen can choose when to take the exam with their duel partners whenever, but the upperclassmen must approve. The rubric for the dueling exam is posted online. Both freshmen and upperclassmen will receive the same grade. Raymond adds that all pairs are allowed to practice against other pairs with victories boosting their grade but losses will cause points to be deducted. In addition, the seniors will go first in every duel, including the exam. Raymond explains that the duel pairs were selected by staff members and first-come-serve upperclassmen student preferences. Raymond emphasizes that selection was not random. Some pairs have Decks that sync well together. Some pairs are exactly the deck premise. Some pairs have decks completely opposing the other, some completely unrelated to the other. It is the duty of both duelists to find a way to make their duels work together so they can pass their exam. Without further delay, pair by pair, Raymond announces the partnerships in alphabetical orders by last name of the Freshmen. After their names are called, they are allowed to leave and hopefully the rest of the day with each other. Raymond eventually announces his partnership with his cousin Kyle to Kyle's absolute nervousness. When Cameron's name is called, he is surprised to be partnered with Clarissa. Cameron meets with Clarissa and shares his skepticism at their partnership, which Clarissa brushes off with a laugh. Clarissa tells Cameron that psychic duelists were certainly paired with psychic duelists for obvious reasons, but she admits she did request Cameron personally. Cameron asks why. Clarissa asks why Cameron seems so mistrustful after they had a heart-to-heart months ago on Corinthia Island. Cameron says he isn't exactly mistrustful but he believes the selection process should have been randomized to maximize the learning experience and the blending of decks to match another's or more accurately adapt to an opponent or a partner. Clarissa tells Cameron he nailed the purpose of the tag feature perfectly. However, Clarissa says she has no ulterior motive for wanting Cameron as her partner. Clarissa says sometimes there is no ulterior motive other than wanting to help or be a friend. Cameron responds by dialing back the skepticism and asks Clarissa how she would like their Decks to blend. He says their partnership is a mismatch. He uses Synchro Machine monsters and she uses Dragons. Clarissa proposes a tag duel immediately, surprising Cameron who reminds her of the cost of losing though he's never had an issue over grades before. Clarissa says that they can only work on the strengths and weaknesses of their dueling in real time. Cameron agrees and decides to risk the grade penalty for the long-term benefit. The next day, Clarissa finds herself a willing pair to duel, Ra senior Cedric Stewart and Ra Freshmen Marshall Baldwin. Their duel begins and Clarissa uses her more immediate aggressive style, which Cedric is ready for. Cedric leaves her field empty and exposed to a direct attack from Marshall's monster, "Vanity's Ruler". Cameron then begins his turn but is warned that "Vanity's Ruler" prevents him or Clarissa from performing Special Summons. Featured Duel: Clarissa Meyer and Cameron Tribble vs. Cedric Stewart and Marshall Baldwin Turn 1: Cedric Cedric sets a monster and one Spell/Trap. Turn 2: Clarissa Clarissa Normal Summons “Red-Eyes Wyvern” (1800/1600). She activates “Stamping Destruction” to destroy Cedric’s facedown Spell/Trap to and inflict 500 LP (Cedric/Marshall 8000 > 7500). “Wyvern” attacks Cedric’s set monster, revealed to be “Wall of Illusion” (1000/1850). “Wyvern’s” attack fails, and Clarissa takes reflect damage (Clarissa/Cameron 8000 > 7950). “Wall of Illusion’s” effect activates to return the attacking monster, "Wyvern", to Clarissa’s hand. Clarissa activates “Card of the Red Stone” to discard “Red-Eyes B. Dragon” and draw two cards then send a second “Red-Eyes B. Dragon” from her Deck to her GY. Clarissa sets two cards. Turn 3: Marshall Marshall activates Field Spell: “Mausoleum of the Emperor” and uses its effect to pay 2000 LP (Cedric/Marshall 7500 > 5500) to Normal Summon “Vanity’s Ruler” (2500/1600). By “Vanity Ruler’s” effect, Clarissa/Cameron cannot Special Summon. “Vanity’s Ruler” attacks directly (Clarissa/Cameron 7950 > 5450). *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Clarissa's Duels Category:Tag Duels